Miniature electrical switches are used in numerous applications where space is confined or limited, such as on a printed circuit board. While the size of the switch is greatly reduced, it is still necessary that the actuator button be readily movable by a person's finger to different switch positions. Particularly with a slide switch, this has been difficult to accomplish.
These slide switches typically have multiple positions for one or more sliding contacts, as is known to those skilled in the art. For example, the slide switch may contain switch contacts extending from a contact carrier to bridge individual pins extending below the switch. The individual pins are then inserted into the printed circuit board and soldered, or the switch is otherwise attached to the printed circuit board.
The contact carrier may contain an actuator button or gripping knob that permits manual movement of the carriage between selected positions. In certain designs, the actuator is flush with the top of the slide switch housing for insertion into a printed circuit board by an automatic insertion machine.
Contamination of the slide switch by dust and other particles can occur before and during assembly of the printed circuit. If the actuator is flush with the top surface of the housing, at least a portion of the top surface may be covered with tape, providing a simple, effective way to prevent contamination. However, to effectively use such tape, the actuator must be flush with the top surface so that the tape can seal all dust and particle entry around the actuator.
After the printed circuit is assembled, the tape is removed from the top surface and the actuator can be moved as desired to move the carriage between different positions. However, movement of the actuator is difficult since the top of the switch is flush with the top surface of the switch. Moving the actuator may require a special tool. A switch construction is therefore desirable which prevents contamination during the assembly process, but which allows easy movement of the actuator after the assembly process is completed without the need of either specialized labor or tools.